


The One Whom Fate Had Forgotten

by wolfgun



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Donald and Goofy too but they're way less important, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgun/pseuds/wolfgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thick, sticky feeling that wouldn't go away. Was he falling? No, he was sinking… and falling. The darkness pulled him under.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Whom Fate Had Forgotten

What was all this?

This thick, sticky feeling that wouldn’t go away. Was he falling? No, he was sinking… and being sucked in. The darkness pulled him under.

“Sora?”

A voice penetrated through the dense darkness. It sounded familiar… but he couldn’t quite grasp who the voice belonged to. Someone he knew?

With each passing moment, he forgot more and more. He tried to remember anything he could—friends important to him, his purpose, who he was, his name; but everything blurred together and dispersed as he reached for it. It was like he was staring into an infinite pool; fishing with a broken net. Although he could see the fish swimming, they fell right through the holes. He caught nothing.

There was nothing anymore.

“Sora! I’ll protect you!”

Kairi threw herself on top of the shadow. She knew for sure—there was no doubt that this was Sora (she knew this also because the shadow had his calves). Guilt overwhelmed her; if she could somehow bring him back, then maybe everything would return to normal. They could sit on the beach just like before, and watch the sunset, and not have to worry about a keyblade or keyhole or--

But for that heartless, there was no before. There is no after, either.

There was only now. And in that moment, the yellow-eyed being attacked the pure heart that was on top of it.

“Watch out!” Donald screamed, pulling the girl away from the shadow as its claws swiped at Kairi. “That’s not Sora!”

“But…” the girl stared. Donald was right. It seemed to be just like all of the other heartless. _Had she imagined it?_

“Let’s go for now!” Goofy chuffed, pulling the other two along as the trio ran. Kairi let herself be dragged along; but her blank stare was fixed on that shadow. She was so sure… And now her friend was gone. She couldn’t repay him. She couldn’t do anything.

The shadow watched the others rush past it to pursue the walking-hearts. After a moment of brief hesitation— _why would it not pursue the walking-hearts?_ —it followed as well.

{--x--}

“Goddamnit!”

Riku slashed through yet another wave of heartless— _Where the hell were they all coming from?_

He had escaped the realm of darkness, and he had thought for sure he had slain enough of these pests to last fifty lifetimes. Shouldn’t he be a minor god by now, at least?

And that dumb idiot—he just _had_ to go and become a heartless. It would be so much easier if—he interrupted his train of thought. There was nothing that could have been done. Kairi was beating herself up over it enough already; but there was nothing that could have been done. Nothing. Sora was Nothing.

Cursing as he was caught on the end of a claw, he growled as he turned sharply, catching a too-slow shadow in his angry swing.

It dispersed like all the others; but not before its outline shimmered with a bit of light. Riku’s eyes widened as he realized who it reminded him of. His keyblade clattered to the ground, and disappeared in a flash.

“Sora?”

{--x--}

Roxas laughed beside his friends; watching the sun set from the tower. He took a bite of his sweet and salty treat. If only days could be like this forever… If he could just stay with Axel and Xion for eternity, just like this, he wouldn’t mind the hell of the missions he was put through.

He bit down to the stick; and peeked at the hidden promise of a prize. And there it was—in capital letters—WINNER.

The blond turned to Axel to show it off; but he was blindsided by a thread of light. It sifted down to his very core; and a thousand memories passed through him.

The beach, sounds of waves, gritty taste of sand and the salty, humid air—friends; a whole different lifetime of adventure and special moments. He was drowning in them, the emotions were so strong, so raw—and one word popped to the forefront of his mind.

“Sora,” he wheezed, staring straight into the bleeding sun. He suddenly rose, running back; Axel and Xion yelled behind him, but he needed somewhere quiet and he needed to be alone. Before he knew it he had escaped to the forest, with his eyes stinging.

Beneath the trees he wedged himself in a small spot in a trunk, and curled up. Bringing his knees to his chest and covering his ears, he began to sift through the memories that fate had forgotten one by one. Tears now leaked down his cheeks, but he knew he had to give Sora a proper memorial. He had to remember for him.

When Axel and Xion finally found Roxas long after the sun had set, he was still huddled tightly in the roots of a tree. In response to his friends' unanswered question, he whispered a single name.

“Sora.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Edit: I'm sorry. I'm evil. I actually reread this a couple days ago and had to take a breather--sometimes I can't believe the things I write.
> 
> Just a quick thing from a 1 am skype conversation...


End file.
